Identity Crisis
by omg kairi
Summary: This is a crossover with DBZ. A group of bad people make a machine to switch Hiei and Vegeta's minds, will Hiei be able to stand Bulma and an eight-year-old Trunks? And how about Vegeta? Will he kill poor Kuwabara? Read and Review!!!
1. The Bad Bad Bad idea

Hey, guyz, what up? This is going to be posted in both Yu Yu Hakusho and DBZ so...Have fun  
  
Any Flames will be used to cook my sister.  
  
^_^  
  
The Dark One  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the following  
  
Simple and Clean (Hikki does)  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Although Vegeta is my slave in most of my stories...ahem...  
  
I do own the Bad Bad Bad Gang.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Once apon a....uh, time there was a bad group of people who called themselves the Bad Bad Bad Gang. I'm going to refer to them as BBBG. They hatched an evil scheme, in which they would pretend they were a band and play infront of the Information Building while a fellow member snuck in to get information on how to create a machine that takes one person's mind and switches it with anothers. And thus, our story begins....  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
PLEASE!!!!" The singer screeched loudly, making the crowd cover their ears and run away.  
  
"These people don't know great talent when they see it." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Got it boss." Group Member 1 ran up to him.  
  
"Good, let's go!" He said and the BBBG began packing up, but suddenly a man came up to them.  
  
"Uh, do you guys have an opening in your group?" He asked.  
  
"No sorry, we were just pretending to be a group to steal info from the place." The leader told him patting the wall.  
  
"Oh, ok." He turned around then stopped. "You sure you don't got any openings as a lead singer or something?"  
  
"No, we aren't a real band!" Said Group Member 2.  
  
"Oh, oh yea, ok, ok." He laughed, "But uh, I'm good at playing the guitar."  
  
Suddenly every member of the BBBG started pounding him, and when they were done they left him to lay by himself on the ground.  
  
"Uh, guys! I can play the drums!!"  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
At the BBBG's secret hideout located on 111689 s. Kebbley St, see bilboard for better directions, they created an evil machine which of course took the mind of one person and put into another.  
  
"Well, who should we use it on?" The leader asked.  
  
Another member of the group began thinking of replacing his brain with a girls. "Then I could go out with a boy!" Group Member 4 said happily.  
  
The group members stared but decided not to ask.  
  
"I've got an idea, let's use that mean guy from Capsule Corp. Bulma's husband, then we could get money..." Started number 3.  
  
"I could buy my Boyfriend something!" Interrupted number 4.  
  
"Yea, anyway, then we could just use someone from the streets!" Number 3 said.  
  
"That's a horrible idea! But wait...we could use the Briefs man...And then a guy from the streets!" The leader said happily.  
  
"Uh yea." Said number 3.  
  
With that they started phase one of their plans.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Onna!! Where's my dinner?" A voice rang out from a certain Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Get it yourself! Just press that button on food machine!" Bulma Breifs shouted to her lazy mate.  
  
"Make me! I, The Prince of All Saiyans..."  
  
"Blah Blah Blah." Bulma interrupted. "I, The Mate of The Prince of All Saiyans says to get it yourself." With that she left an angry Vegeta to fend for himself.  
  
"Baka Onna." He snorted.  
  
"Ok guys." The leader said watching Vegeta outside, "All we gotta do is get some of their hair."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Group member number 4 shouted.  
  
"What?!" The Leader said scared.  
  
"Oh, I just felt like screaming."  
  
"Idiot!!!!" The Leader shouted, "For that you'll be the one to pluck the freak's head!  
  
"Can I keep the tweezers?"  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever!! You do that and we'll be at the park looking for our next victim."  
  
"Yay!!" Number 3 ran in and started looking for Vegeta.  
  
"He'll die, 4, go in with him." Leader said.  
  
"I'm gonna get raped!!!!" He cried, and followed 3.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Damn you!" A certain half-Koorime's voice rang out through the park. "Get away from me." Hiei was sitting in his tree minding his own business when a certain annoying man came to bother him.  
  
"Oh ok, alright, ok, but uh, I got a pillow, I'll go up there, start a fire, and we can share stories." The annoying man said.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Hiei yelled. "I"LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
"But uh...."  
  
The BBBG heard all of this commotion and ran over. "Him!! Let's use him!" The leader cried happily pointing at the annoying man.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Hiei came down at the man and started punching him while number 2 ran up to get some hair, and he "accidentily" pulled Hiei's. But Hiei didn't notice, he was too busy enjoying himself.  
  
Then Number 3 ran up to them, holding Vegeta's hair.  
  
"Where's number 4?" Number 2 asked.  
  
"He's playing with Trunks, because he bribed him. He said, 'Play with me and I'll give you money.'"  
  
"Oh." Leader said. "Well he'll come back soon, let's go back to the secret hideout. Suddenly he shouted, "Located at 111689 s. Kebbley St!!!!" With that they left Hiei to kill the annoying man.  
  
"But, I've got lotsa stories."  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Ok, we'll wait til' 2 in the morning, by then they should both be asleep, if not then....Too bad." Leader said.  
  
They waited til' two, doing nothing, just sitting there watching the clock.  
  
"Ok, it's two, put the hair in machine."  
  
Number 3 and 2 pulled out the hair. "Wait that annoying guy has bright green hair, that hair is black."  
  
**  
  
The annoying man lay's on the ground in the park.  
  
"I never had this much fun with Frieza!"  
  
The green haired freak laid back down on the ground.  
  
**  
  
'Uh...rabies?" Said Number 2 quickly.  
  
"Oh yea, that'll do it." They put the hair inside and in an a few minutes a paper came out the machine, it read:  
  
Mind's switched.  
  
"Yay!!!!!!" They yelled in unison, and went to bed.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Hiei had been fast asleep at Kurama's house, in a chair across the room from him.  
  
(A/N-This is a non-Yaoi story, gomen)  
  
And Vegeta had been in bed next to Bulma.  
  
But now that they've switched places....  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
How was chapter one? Please review!!  
  
The Dark One 


	2. Don't Wake up!

Yo, wazup?  
  
^_^  
  
OH MY GOD!! I read this Anime magazine yesterday and they had a picture of Inu Yasha and he was saying:  
  
"I'm a demon, Demon's don't wear swimsuits...Well maybe the Kurama guy..."  
  
LOL!! It was mean, but hilarious.  
  
Anyways...  
  
If there's any error please tell me, because my stupid spell check doesn't correct right and I can't use it.  
  
Read and review!  
  
The Dark One  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Hiei awoke feeling his arm being gripped so tight it seemed ready to fall off. He turned slightly on his back, feeling a soft bed beneath him.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself as he took in the sight before him. There was a naked women clinging to her arm, her body pressed against him.  
  
"NANI?" He said loudly waking her up.  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?"  
  
"Who's Vegeta? Where am I?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Vegeta have you been drinking my wine again? That's mine! You shouldn't be drinking that? What'll happen if some monster attacks the earth and you were sick?" She screeched in his ear.  
  
"Shut up Onna, I could care less! Stop calling me Vegeta."  
  
"Whatever." Bulma rolled her eyes figuring he was on another one of his ego trips.  
  
She got up and walked to her dresser pulling out clothes, Hiei looked away not wanting to see her naked, very unsure of what had happened last night.  
  
"What? You look away as if I'm repulsive. What about last night?" She smirked.  
  
"I was probably drunk." He retorted.  
  
"That's it!!!! I'm going to visit Chi-Chi, so for that you have to watch Trunks." She walked away with a huff, although she acted as it this happened everyday.  
  
"Trunks?" Hiei asked himself aloud thinking of the ningen swimming trunks.  
  
"Right here dad!!" A small boy came and jumped at Hiei, and pushed him down with surprising strength. "Let's go play Kingdom hearts dad!!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked for that second time that day, feeling so confused.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Onna, get me some breakfast!" Vegeta shouted getting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hiei? What are you talking about?" Shouted a unfamiliar voice from down stairs. Vegeta figured it was one of the workers looking for pay...But why did he call him Hiei?  
  
"What are you doing here? Go home it's early." Vegeta suddenly realized he was quite uncomfortable so he attempted to roll over.  
  
"Ah!" It was then that he figured out he was asleep on a chair.  
  
"Hiei, Why are you being like this?" A long red haired boy came up into the room.  
  
"WHERE AM I? THIS IS ONE OF KAKORAT'S SICK JOKES ISN'T IT?????"  
  
It's ok. Did you have a nightmare?" The boy asked Vegeta in a soothing voice.  
  
"No you baka!"  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Kurama was a bit taken back. Hiei never used that tone with him before.  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"Hmmm, I suddenly wake up in a stranger's house, fall out of this chair..." Vegeta lifted his hand in an attemp to use a small amout of ki to blow it to bits, but nothing came out. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"Then what should I call you?"  
  
"Vegeta, The Prince of All Saiyans!"  
  
"Alright....Prince Vegeta please go wash up, splash some water in your face, and come down for breakfast."  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama walked out of the room, not knowing what was wrong with Hiei, he probably bumped his head sometime, maybe during that fall of his chair.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom and tried to get a good view of himself in a mirror, which was a bit too high up and he could only see his eyes and up.  
  
"Ah!!" He shouted. "I'm short..."  
  
"Oh wait..."  
  
He splashed some water into his face, and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, maybe if I pretend to be who this guy says I am, he'll continue to do stuff for me..." Vegeta began laughing evily, "He'll be my slave!"  
  
(A/N-Not love slave ^^)  
  
"So anyways..." Vegeta began as he walked down the stairs, "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Uh, feeling better Hiei?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Oh yes."  
  
"Ok...Now Hiei sounds too nice.." Kurama thought.  
  
"Hiei, you are being unusually nice." Kurama said.  
  
"Uh, it's because..." Vegeta's mind though quickly, "I felt bad for earlier."  
  
"Oh!" Kurama understood, hey even demons can feel regret.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Hiei sat in Trunks room, playing video games with the boy.  
  
"Come on dad!" Trunks moaned, "Just a few more minutes!!"  
  
Hiei's eye twitched, he had said that an hour ago. "Don't you have any friends ningen??"  
  
"You know I'm only half ningen." Trunks laughed thinking his dad was just playing with him.  
  
"Half?"  
  
Trunks looked at his dad very surprised.  
  
"Duh I'm half Saiyan like you, and I'm the prince, just like you!"  
  
Hiei's head began to spin, What's a Saiyan, I'm a prince, why is this kid calling me dad, who was that onna from earlier?  
  
"Where's your bathroom?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You still get lost dad? It's over there." Trunks said pointing down the long hall. "If you don't want to play anymore I'm gonna go get Goten."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Trunks ran to his window and jumped out.  
  
"NANI?" Hiei ran to the window behind him and saw that the boy was flying.  
  
"..." Hiei walked to the bathroom, which was very, very, very far down the hall. He looked into the mirror and saw a guy with spiky hair, mean looking black eyes, and was very muscular.  
  
"Damn nin...Saiyans....And their trick mirrors" he said, not wanting to think about it not being a trick mirror.  
  
He splashed a bit of water into his face and walked out of the bathroom where he was met by Trunks and another boy with black spiky hair.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Veggie!" The boy said.  
  
"Uh, hi." Vegeta walked away from them.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks came over to him and grabbed his arm. "We're bored, take us to the park."  
  
"No, let's go train in your trainy thingy!" Goten said cheerfully.  
  
"Yea dad!"  
  
"I.."  
  
"We're hungry dad!"  
  
"Yea!" Goten said.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Trunks and Goten stopped. "I'll get you some food, where is the kitchen?"  
  
Goten's face got huge, a bright smile stretched from ear to ear, "Over here!!!" He zipped off.  
  
Trunks walked a bit slower so Hiei followed him. He began to think again.  
  
"Why am I not bothered by any of this?" He asked himself, but they were at the kitchen.  
  
"That was quick." Hiei said.  
  
"Yea, this is the third floor kitchen." Trunks said.  
  
"What is there a kitchen on every floor?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yea." Goten answered.  
  
"Oh, well, how many floors are there?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I lost track near about 57." Trunks said.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"So what are we gonna eat?" Goten asked. Trunks pulled out two bags of sugar.  
  
"One for me one for him?" Trunks begged, his eyes huge and watery.  
  
"Sure whatever." Hiei said not knowing what the powdery stuff was.  
  
Trunks handed a bag to Goten and they each ripped open the top and poured the substance into thier mouths.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"How is it?" Kurama asked Vegeta as he gluped down his breakfast.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Ok, well, we have to go to Yusuke's now, it's Kuwabara's birthday so we are throwing him a party."  
  
"Oh goody." Vegeta had no idea who Kuwabara was, but hated parties.  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
With that Kurama and Vegeta walked out the door. Vegeta thought this would be a way to find out where he was, why he's in this body, and who the boy next to him is.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Hiei ran as two hyper little Saiyans jumped at him, knowing this day was going to be very eventful, in a horrible way.  
  
Vegeta is one his way to Yusuke's house, feeling very confused and hungry, feeling that he was going to regret ever waking up this morning.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ooooh,  
  
Sugar+  
  
Trunks+  
  
Goten=  
  
Not anything good for poor Hiei.  
  
Will Vegeta survive a party?  
  
Let's find out.  
  
The Dark One 


	3. Bulma!

Well here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for...Let's see what'll become of poor Hiei.....  
  
The Dark One  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Trunks' voice rang out through the Capsule corp. building.  
  
Hiei was hiding in a closet in some room one one of the many floors.  
  
"MR. VEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGGEIEEEEEEE!!" Goten's tiny voice rang out next to it. Suddenly there was a crash, an "Ow!" and then crying. Hiei decided maybe it was time to get out.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
"Dad!!! The chickens got out of the pen again!"  
  
Hiei became confused, "Chickens? Nani?" These people have chickens too???  
  
Trunks walked into the room dragging Goten by the feet.  
  
"What happened to the boy?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Wha? Oh you mean this chicken! I was about to cut off it's head." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a butcher knife.  
  
"How'd you.." Hiei stopped, he didn't wanna know how he got that in his pocket.  
  
"Here we go." Trunks raised the knife and brought it down on Goten's head.  
  
"No, Trunks!" Too late, the blade cracked in half as it hit the chibi's head.  
  
"Ow, Trunks!" Goten yelped and ran away crying.  
  
"Chase the chicken!" Trunks galloped in the direction Goten went.  
  
Hiei stared on in amazement as he suddenly heard someone knocking at the window. He turned to see a larger version of Goten outside of the building.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked himself aloud.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, want some help? I felt the kid's ki's get really high and I figured you gave them sugar again." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked rudly.  
  
"Goku." He flashed the famous Son Smile not even caring that Vegeta asked him this odd question.  
  
"Uh, ok." Hiei's day couldn't get any worse...  
  
Or so he thought.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Yo Kurama. Oh and midget. How are ya? Welcome to my fantastic, big, expensive, fun..." As Kurama and Vegeta walked into Yusuke's home the were greeted by a big scary looking boy, who kept talking and talking and talking...He reminded Vegeta of Hercule for some odd reason.  
  
(A/N- By the way this is set after the whole Majin Buu incident.)  
  
"Shut up baka!!" Vegeta shouted angrily. "Or I'll pull out your voice box!"  
  
Everyone in the room shut up and turned towards the door where Kurama stood stifling a laugh, and Vegeta looked ready to send Kurama to another dimension.  
  
Suddenly a young boy with a head full of gel stepped out of the other room.  
  
"Hey Hiei."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta huffed. Suddenly the room filled with whispers and everyone began pointing and staring at the confused saiyan prince. One baby with a pacifer said  
  
"Since when does he say hmph and not hn?"  
  
Vegeta made sure to say "hn" from now on.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He yelled at everyone as the staring didn't cease.  
  
Suddenly a girl with blue hair stepped up to him. "Hiei behave yourself!  
  
"Bulma!!?!?!" Wait...Vegeta found himself once again confused.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"AGAIN!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Trunks attacked Hiei with a ki blast, causing Goku to fly into the room.  
  
"Trunks, be nice to your father." He said as Goten began to bite his head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed, tears running like rivers down his face.  
  
Hiei just stared as Goku ran around the room trying to pry Goten's jaws off of him.  
  
"Save me Kami!" He continued.  
  
At that moment Trunks began to yell at Hiei again.  
  
"I want you to be Kairi again! Say it just once!! Pweese!" Trunks whinned as he began forming a ki blast.  
  
Hiei started trying to remember what she had said to Sora. "Uh..."  
  
"I want Kingdom Hearts!!! Now!!!" Trunks whinned.  
  
"Someone has an obsession problem..." Hiei mumbled, but it seems that Saiyans have great hearing.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
"Let me guess, you planned this right?" Vegeta asked angrily, cornering Botan. "You make me look likea freak!" He stopped realizing he looked basically the same. "Well Onna? Where's the boy? He's in on this too right? Along with Kakorat."  
  
"Hiei are you ok?" Kuwabara started. "Cause you're ruining my party!" He huffed.  
  
"Baka! Shut up!" Vegeta attempted to ki blast him but again nothing came out. "YOU NINGENS SUCK!"  
  
With that Vegeta walked out of the house, for a moment anyway, he walked back in and once again started yelling at Botan...  
  
"You ruin my life! Make me go to parties, hang out with your idiotic friends! Then change my identity! Do you think I'm stupid! All I ever wanted was a pony..I mean, all I ever wanted was to destroy this planet and be gone!" Vegeta took a moment to breath.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIEI!!!!" Botan yelled back.  
  
Vegeta blinked. "I'm talking about your scheme. 'Come on Goku, let's ruin Vegeta's pathetic life!' I hate you all!"  
  
"Who's Goku?"  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be?" Vegeta suddenly got an idea...."Yea, Bulma would never pass this up." He thought.  
  
"So, anyway, I'm tired, is there a room I could use to go to sleep?" He asked Yusuke.  
  
"Uh, yea, sure, uh...Upstairs..."  
  
(A/N-In this fic Yusuke has his own house.)  
  
"Well ok, so Onna, would you like to join me?" He smirked.  
  
"HIEI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
"You aren't the onna!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Duh!" Kuwabara said. "Let's get back to the party. Hiei no sugar for a week."  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta began to think he was going to be lost forever.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Goku and Hiei were both in a closet, the doors covered in clothes and what else they could find.  
  
"Dad, Goten's Dad, where are you? Sora wants you!" Trunks said, thinking it'd make them come out of hiding.  
  
"Why is the sky looking for us??" Goku asked.  
  
"It's from a ningen game thing..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dad, Mom's looking for you!" Goten shouted.  
  
"AH! Oh no what'd I do!" Goku kicked down the door, clothes flying everywhere.  
  
"Good job baka!"  
  
"Where's Chi-Chi?" Goku asked stupidly.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Hiei and Goku find refuge in Bulma and Vegeta's room, Trunks isn't allowed in there...But will he find another way to get what he wants? Riku?  
  
Vegeta wishes he was never born as a certain Ferry girl shows him a bit more attention then he likes.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Poor Vegeta! And Goku's so stupid I had to add the Chi-Chi thing in there. New characters from DBZ and maybe some...Koenma?  
  
Review please! 


	4. Great Saiyaman to the Rescue

Well here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for...Let's see what'll become of poor Hiei.....  
  
The Dark One  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Uh Vegeta, someone's knocking at your door."  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"Ok....................................  
  
Vegeta I'm hungry."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"K."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Ahcoo!!"  
  
"My god will you shut up?!?!?!"  
  
Hiei was becoming impaitent, Goku and him had run into "Vegeta's" and Bulma's room, they were trying to be quiet but Goku was making everything difficult.  
  
"Dad, Goku, where are you??"  
  
"Daddy, daddy?"  
  
And then there was a third voice.  
  
"Goten where's dad?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"RUN HIEI!!!!!" Yusuke shouted as Vegeta and him ran from a very upset Kieko.  
  
"Yusuke, Hiei, get back here! I can't believe you'd watch me get dressed!" Kieko shouted.  
  
"I can't believe it! You of all people Hiei." Said a calmer, smaller voice from ahead of them.  
  
"It's the toddler." Yusuke said un-amused, as Vegeta watched on next to him.  
  
Koenma walked towards them as Botan walked up behind them, "You two." She huffed. "Hello Koenma sir."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, she did look like Bulma, but acted nothing like her, speaking of her.  
  
"I wonder is the one in my body has taken advantage of her yet?" Just thinking about it made Vegeta mad enough to go Super Saiyan three, although, he kinda couldn't.  
  
"So what do you want?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Finally you ask, well, it seems that there has been a group of people who invented a machine to switch people's minds. How they got the top secret plans I'll never know."  
  
Vegeta looked up suddenly. "Maybe...There is hope."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"GOHAN SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Baka! What are you..."  
  
"Dad, did Vegeta give them sugar again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh, hold on."  
  
Suddenly from the other side of the door came various strapping noises and the sound of tape being ripped.  
  
"You guys can come out now."  
  
Hiei stepped out to find another boy, of about 18, wrapping tape around the two boys mouths. They had been bound to a chair, and it was a pretty sad site.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where's Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uh, nevermind." He figured they had just gotten into a fight or something.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hiei is saved by the wonderful Gohan (Not to mention hott) but what new horrors await him?  
  
Koenma finds the source of Vegeta's pain, but will he find out what Vegeta's pain is?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sorry it was short, I have to get up early and it's late and...  
  
I'm sorry don't hit me!!! 


	5. Quick Note

Ok guys, I have a question for you.  
  
I can either...  
  
1. End this within the next couple of chapters and do a few sequels and whatever using differen't characters.  
  
Or  
  
2. I can draw this one out and end it there.  
  
See, I had good ideas for both, I could even do it one way, and then make an alternate ending or post it twice or something.  
  
I wanted to see what you guys thought first though, I don't want to ruin my fic and have yoiu guys hate me.  
  
Anything but that!!!!!!  
  
^ ^  
  
I love my reviewers, and if it wasn't for you I would have stopped posting everything a long time ago. And I'm very glad that you enjoy this story so much, it really brings a tear to my eye.  
  
Or was I yawning? lol, sorry bout' that, I just have to be a bit humorous.....  
  
I bet I was the only one who found that funni!  
  
Heh, anywho, just email me...  
  
Darkkairi1314@aol.com  
  
Or IM me  
  
DarkKairi1314  
  
Or you can review.  
  
If you guys want to just email me or IM me to hold up a convo I very much enjoy that! I'm so lonly I only have about 100 buddies...lol.  
  
Thank you soooooo much you guys are great, as soon as I get enough answers I'll post the next chapter, being that I'm finally out of school, yay!! Class of 03 it gr8! For those that didn't know I just got outta 8th grade. But anywho, I doubt you guys have read this far, I'm just talking to myself again....  
  
Echo....  
  
Echo....  
  
Echo....  
  
Hehehehe, ok, just...Do whatever!  
  
Have a nice day, don't drink and drive!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The Dark One 


	6. Careful Mr Veggie

Ok I'm going to write a few more chapters and then by that time I should know what I'm doing k?  
  
This'll be short...I promise before this story end to write a long chapter.  
  
The Dark One  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"So this stuff they ate is called, Suga?" Hiei asked Gohan as he placed his head into his hands.  
  
"Sugar." Gohan corrected him, "How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"hm.." The small koorime decided to taste a bit of this 'Suga' maybe it could make him feel a bit better. He pulled out another bag..  
  
((A/N--How nice it must be...))  
  
...And began to pour the contents down his throat.  
  
"Oh no, Vegeta's depressed again!!!" Goku threw himselfat Hiei. "No I love you!!"  
  
"Baka!!! Get off of me!!" Hiei squirmed as the larger man cried.  
  
:: "No Vegeta, sugar is not the answer!"  
  
"DAD!!!" Gohan yelled. "Slowly remove yourself from Vegeta."  
  
Goku began to quickly take himself off but Gohan had somehow obtained a microphone, which was plugged into who knows where, and screamed "Slower!"  
  
And because of Goku's super sensitive hearing, he passed out. Gohan, thus removing his ear plugs.  
  
"Ah, it's so peaceful when dad's passed out...." Hiei blinked at Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta? Why haven't you...Passed out too?"  
  
Hiei looked at himself, why hadn't he? I mean, the oaf did, and the boy would have if he didn't have the plugs...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"NoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!!! Not the cream!!" The Leader shouted as Kurama shoved a can of Whip Cream in his face.  
  
The group had gone up to Spirit World to deal with the BBBG, and Vegeta was having a hrad time not tearing the Leader apart for what he had done.  
  
Yusuke looked at them, a bit scared, "Uh Koenma...I don't get it."  
  
"He doesn't like sweets, he says if he eats them, a man named Vegeta will kill him." Koenma said shaking his head.  
  
"Ha! Oh yes, I remember!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Vegeta, even The Leader.  
  
"Wait..Have we met?" The Leader asked Vegeta, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Nn..No..." Vegeta stuttered for what seemed like the first time ever. "Hn, why would i even consider talking to the likes of you ningen?"  
  
The looks Vegeta had been getting seemed to fade and their attention once again turned to the Leader.  
  
"Thank Kami." Vegeta thought.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Vegeta, is there something you're not telling us?" Gohan asked the fake Prince. "I'll listen to anything."  
  
"Um..." Hiei could tell him, but even if he tried he wasn't sure what to say. After all, he had no idea what was going on. "Well I...I'm just not having a good day." He answered.  
  
Gohan was quite, after stareing Hiei down for what seemed like hours, he finally answered with an "oh."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you didn't pass out, with that super sensitive hearing you Saiyans have." Yet another voice sounded out.  
  
"What is this some damn Denny's??" Hiei yelled out, he had once heard that in a movie he was forced to watch.  
  
"Vegeta calm down." Gohan sighed. "Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gohan, there isn't anyone for miles who didn't hear you."  
  
"Oh, heh."  
  
"Anyway, Dende told me about something he heard from the Spirit World." Piccolo started.  
  
"Damn it what does Koenma want from us now?" Hiei said impaitently.  
  
"Vegeta, who do you know Koenma?" Piccolo asked him.  
  
"Long story." Hiei answered boredly. He was getting tired of these people showing up, calling him Vegeta and stuff.  
  
"Anyway, it seems that a group of people who call themselves the 'Bad Bad Bad Gang' made two people switch minds, and he wants us to find out who.  
  
Hiei suddenly looked up. Was this his ticket back to his own body?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hiei's suddenly filled with hope...and 'Suga' that'll surely effect the demon.  
  
Vegeta's close to being found out, will The Leader remember Hiei?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hope you liked it, sorry it's short again, *sigh* darn Writer's Block, I'm trying though!  
  
Review!!!  
  
The Dark One 


	7. Caught!

Ack! too many writing errors...If only stupid Wordpad had a spell check....heh...  
  
Sorry all this is taking so long I just moved....Can you believe this? To a farm! There's only 100 kids at my high school. But then again the house is cool and I get to see my two bestest friends every other weekend. I wuv you Pyro (Joe) and Benny!  
  
AND I was gonna meet new people once I started high school anyway...I guess it's better for their to only be 30 people in my class...  
  
Man...4 years til' college....  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Who are the two men whose minds were switched?" Kurama patiently asked the Leader.  
  
"I'll never tell." He answered but quickly changed his mind as soon as the can of cool whip was shoved in his face.  
  
"It was the ugly Vegeta and this annoying guy!!!" He cried, literally.  
  
"Who on Vegeta are you calling ugly you freakish ningen?!?" Vegeta yelled, and was now being held back by Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Calm down Hiei." Kurama said, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me you gay...." Vegeta had finally pulled away from the others and once again dived at Leader.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan, who had just walked into the room pulled at Vegeta's head, removing his bandana.  
  
"My god in Heaven he has three eyes!!!!!!!!!!" Leader screamed closing his eyes.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked looking around.  
  
"You I think..." Kurama said looking a bit confused.  
  
Botan pulled out her compact mirror and handed it to him. He quickly grabbed it and broke off the mirror, earning a "Hiei!" from Botan in which he replied with a "Shut up Onna."  
  
"Kami! You gave me three eyes!" He shouted, he turned back to Botan, "What are you and Kakorat up to? Give it up you can't trick me any longer!"  
  
Botan blushed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you blushing?! What is this?"  
  
"Hiei I....I....How did you figure it out?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"And then I punched him!" Hiei laughed loudly, he was sugar higih and scaring poor Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"So who's this Kuwabara?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's Yusuke's friend." He said as if he were talking to Kurama. "Anyway, the next day he got beat up at the tournament we were in...I forgot what it was called...."  
  
"The World tournament??" Goku asked, he had suddenly woken up but was acting like he had been up all along.  
  
"The dark tournament!" Hiei said still laughing.  
  
"The dark tournament??" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yep, we were macing team Fasho." He mixed up the letters.  
  
"Macing...." Piccolo thought, "You mean facing?"  
  
"Yea, facing team Masho."  
  
"What happened to Fasho?"  
  
"Masho?"  
  
"Macaroni? I love Macaroni!" Goku piped up.  
  
"Me too....." Hiei laughed, although he had no idea what it was. "So Kuwabara died, and then Kurama died, and I was in a tent with the Mask."  
  
"Like that Jim Carrey movie?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No the lady with the.....So then....." He took a deep breath. "YusukefacedtheWindguyandhediedandthenKuwabarafoughtthatoneguyandYukinacameA ndwewentback tothehotelandGenkaidiedandKarasumadeabombandkilledKuramaandthenIsavedthedayw ithmyblack dragon!" He stopped, "It was fun."  
  
Gohan fainted, obviously he couldn't handle Hiei's ability to talk fast when he's high, Piccolo had removed his ears, and Goku was laughing at a squirrel.  
  
Hiei joined Goku and the both began to laugh at the squirrel.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I love you Hiei!" Botan wrapped her arms around him. "I always have..."  
  
"I knew it Onna! You couldn't resist me so now your pretending to still be this 'Botan' and you think you can still get me...Well I must say....  
  
You're correct." Vegeta kissed Botan making the others gasp.  
  
"You're not Hiei!!!" Kuwabara shouted, "I knew there was something wrong when you began to talk about ponies!"  
  
Vegeta removed himself from Botan and turned to Kuwabara. "You're right, I'm not this ugly ningen." He said pointing at his body. "My name is Vegeta, now I'd like you to meet my fist." He punched Kuwabara, knocking him out.  
  
"Not so fast Vegeta." Kurama wrapped his rose whip around him.  
  
"I knew you were Vegeta!" Leader said smirking, "Number two!!!"  
  
"Right here sir." the one called number two stepped into the room, "Is it time?"  
  
"Sure is." Leader, who looked like a regular fat guy....Regular...Unzipped himself.  
  
(A/N- As in his body...Dum Dum Dum!)  
  
And Number 2 followed suit.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Goku stopped laughing and looked at Hiei.  
  
"You're not Vegeta are you?" He asked.  
  
"Hehe, Who's Vegeta? My names Bob!" Hiei laughed, the sugar still running through his blood.00  
  
"Hi Bob!" Goku hugged him and Hiei hugged him back. "Your the best friend I never had!"  
  
Gohan was still passed out and Piccolo was looking at a comic the resembled one of Master Roshi's, and didn't even think about growing back his ears.  
  
"Let's go make a cake!" Goku said and began pulling sugar bags out of no where.  
  
(A/N- Yum...)  
  
Hiei ran over to Goku to join in on the fun, unaware of yet another person, hoping to ruin Vegeta's day...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Will Vegeta ruin goku's fun by getting rid of his new found friend?  
  
Or will Hiei ruin his fun by losing his Sugar High?  
  
OR will the new person...coming to ruin Vegies day...Ruin Goku's fun....  
  
NEXT TIME ON I.C.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I'm so evil!! Mwhahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You guys keep trying to figure out how you want this story to go....As soon as I need all of your vote things in by..... September... 1st! Yea...heh.  
  
The Dark One 


End file.
